


Heartbreak Hotel

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: You have been falling for the advisor. What happens when you see him and Prompto one night?





	Heartbreak Hotel

“Take those back to Iggy and see if those are the mushrooms he wants.” Gladio said, handing you several mushrooms. You took the mushrooms in hand and nodded.

“Sure. I wonder if Prompto is doing okay, he said he wasn’t feeling well after supper.” You mused as you looked up at Gladio.

“Got a crush on him?” Gladio teased, making you frown.

“No,” You replied, then thought to yourself, ‘ _Not on him at least._ ’

You had been travelling with the boys for well over two months now. During that time, you had become very attached to a certain spectacled royal advisor. It wasn’t that hard to imagine why. Ignis was charming and kind. He looked out for everyone in the group, but in your mind, he looked out for you and Noctis the most. It was a joy to spend time with him, which was why any chance you got to talk to him, you took without hesitation.

The crush wasn’t recent, in fact, it began the moment you heard the man speak. For days after that, you got to know him more and fell more and more in love with the chef. It was your closest guarded secret. Not even Gladio knew about the infatuation. Lately, you had been working up the nerve to ask him out and you couldn’t help but think this was your chance. If Prompto was asleep when you got back, you would ask Ignis on a date.

“I’ll be back.” You promised and took off for camp. The sun was beginning to go down and you knew that you all had to hurry before the daemons came out.

“I hope Prompto feels better. He should with Ignis behind to take care of him.” You mused aloud. As you neared the campsite, you saw two people before the fire and knew it was Ignis and Prompto. Relief flooded you at the sight of Prompto on his feet. He must be feeling much better. But seeing him awake also left you with a slight disappointed feeling that you couldn’t go through with your plan. Perhaps there would be another time.

“They will be gone for a bit. I sent them to get mushrooms.” You heard Ignis say. It caused you to stop beside a tree near the haven, your mind reeling in confusion. Why would Ignis send them away?

“Don’t we have plenty? I mean Noct doesn’t eat them.” Prompto asked with a chuckle.

“We do, but I wanted time with you.” Ignis answered, a sly smirk on his face. His gloved hand came up and rested on Prompto’s cheek as his green eyes gazed into Prompto’s blue ones. Your heart was already fluttering in your chest.

“Oh? Little ‘ol me?” Prompto asked, echoing the smirk. Their lips met and your heart broke. Seeing the man you adored kissing one of your best friends broke your heart. You knew that if Prompto had known about the crush he would’ve talked you out of it, but you still felt a pang of hostility towards the sunshine boy.

A soft moan from Prompto snapped you out of your pain, causing you to hide behind the tree. What if this was wrong? What if it wasn’t a lover’s kiss but instead a friendly one? Maybe Prompto was ill and Ignis was relieved he was alright.

“Iggy? I love you.” Prompto said, his voice light.

“I love you, too, Prompto.” Ignis replied. You closed your eyes tightly, fighting back the tears as you realized Ignis had only been kind to you because he was kind. He had only looked out for you to turn attention away from him and Prompto. You quietly left, trying to keep your heart together until you could truly be alone.

But with each step you took, a chip would crumble away from your heart. You had experienced this pain before, but that didn’t make it any easier. You wondered if maybe you were just unlovable and that was why this kept happening to you. Several times before you had crushed on someone only to be shot down, but somehow this one hurt worse. It felt like a cut over another cut.

Finally, you came back to Gladio and Noct, but stopped in your tracks at the sight before you. Gladio and Noct were in the midst of a passionate making out session. Wasn’t Noctis supposed to get married to Lunafreya? Yet here he was passionately kissing and groping Gladio. It felt like salt in the wound as you watched them wage war with their tongues. Now, you felt like a fifth wheel. Gladiolus and Noctis were an item and so was Ignis and Prompto whereas you had no one. You were surrounded by people, yet you felt isolated and lonely.

You chucked one of the mushrooms at Gladio’s head, hitting him and making him and Noct both jump and separate in surprise. Any other time, you would’ve laughed and made a joke about them needing to get a room, but now wasn’t the time for it. Not when you were feeling so heartbroken and on the verge of tears.

“Oh! Uh…(Y/N), what did Ignis say?” Noct asked, trying to gloss over the fact that you caught he and Gladio together.

“These are the right ones.” You lied. You knew they were the right ones, but you didn’t want to tell Gladio and Noct that Ignis had lied to get them away from camp.

After picking the mushrooms and heading back to camp, you turned in early, not wanting to face any of them. If they wanted to be together you had no problem with it, but you wanted to nurse your broken heart in peace.

The next morning everyone packed up and piled in the car, Prompto had decided to give you the front seat despite your protests. During the car ride to Lestallum, an uncomfortable silence filled the car. Any other day, you would’ve been happy to have the front seat to be near Ignis. Any other day you would fantasize about Ignis and you driving around holding hands, the wind blowing through your hair. But those days were done now that you knew he was with Prompto.

“(Y/N)? Are you alright? You’ve been quiet since we left camp.” Ignis asked, snapping you out of your sour thoughts. The last thing you wanted was for him to know that you had seen him and Prompto together and that it had broken your heart.

“I’m fine. Didn’t sleep well.” You answered. In truth, you hadn’t. After you turned in, you lay in the tent with your back to the entrance so none of the boys would come in and see your tears.

“Well you can rest until we reach Lestallum. Once there, we will stay at the Leville and you can sleep better.” Ignis answered with a kind smile. You nodded, unable to bring yourself to return the smile. As you settled down and stared out the window, the dark thoughts from the night before hit you again and you struggled to hold them back. Why was it every time you fell for someone they never felt the same?

After reaching Lestallum and checking into the hotel, you lay on your bed in your private room and let your emotions go. Tears rolled down your cheeks in waves as you finally let your emotions break free. All the pain, all the heartbreak, all the negative thoughts you had about yourself and why you couldn’t be happy just once. In the midst of crying, a knock sounded at your door, making you quickly wipe your eyes.

“Who is it?” You called, grateful your voice held up.

“Ignis, may I come in?” Ignis asked. Your heart sank low in your chest as you flipped your wet pillow over. Of all the people to come to your door, it had to be the one who broke your heart without even trying.

“Yeah.” You answered, hoping you were hiding the fact that you had just cried well. Ignis stepped in and his eyes fell on you. Immediately he noticed your red puffy eyes and knew instantly that you had been crying.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding us all since last night. Are you ill?” He asked.

“No. I’m fine.” You replied. Ignis crossed his arms, giving you a flat look.

“(Y/N), it’s me, you can talk to me.” He tried, going to your side. Instantly, you were on your feet, stepping away from him. You didn’t want him to know. You didn’t want him feeling guilty over something he had no idea about. But your resolve was weakened by your anger and wanting him to know how much pain he inadvertently caused you. Even in your heart broken state, you knew that none of this was his fault.

“Not about this. I can’t talk to you about this.” You answered. You never heard him come to your side until you felt his hand on yours.

“You can tell me anything.” He implored, his green eyes filled with worry. Worry for you. Worry over a person he only saw as a friend and nothing more. Your resolve broke under that gaze.

“I saw you and Prompto kissing last night. The past few weeks I had been developing feelings for you and they were all crushed in one night.” You answered. Ignis’s eyes widened and a blush formed across his cheeks as he realized what this meant.

“(Y/N) I don’t know what to say. My apologies that I don’t return those feelings, but I guarantee you will find someone worthy of your love.” Ignis said, squeezing your hand. You removed your hand from his grip.

“I don’t want to hear that. Not from you. Not right now. I’m tired. I’m tired of getting my hopes up and having them smashed. I’m tired of falling for people and getting clobbered. I’m tired of this happening over and over to me.” The tears that had been falling before came again and fell down your cheeks.

“I’m tired of being alone. I’m calling Cor in the morning and I’m going to join him in the hunt for the lost tombs. I need time away. Right now I look at you and it hurts.” You continued. Ignis felt his own heart break at her words, but he sensed it would be best for everyone.

“I understand. You will always be welcome to join us again if you wish.” He said gently. You nodded and Ignis left you alone to heal your broken heart.


End file.
